Relationship Problems
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Cooper comes home and secretly videotapes Blaine doing a puppet show with his and Kurt's puppets. However, what he said could ruin his relationship with Kurt forever. MAJOR KLAINE!


It all started when Cooper came home to surprise his family. He drove his rental car up to the curb of the house, which was pitch black except for a light in the upper window- Blaine's bedroom. Cooper smiled to himself, grabbed his bags, and walked up to the front door. He quietly let himself in, quietly snuck upstairs and put his bags in his room, and went to Blaine's room. He was about to slam the door open, when he heard Blaine talking to someone…but then he made his voice a little higher. What the hell?

"'Oh, Blaine puppet, it's been so long since I've seen you!'" Blaine said in his high voice. He deepened his voice and said "'Yes, but now that I finally graduated, we'll never be apart. Well, except for work and school.'"

Cooper's mouth dropped open in amused shock. _'Holy crap. He's doing a puppet show!'_ He whipped out his phone and turned his video camera on. _'Heh heh. Blackmail…'_ He quietly and slowly opened the door and aimed his phone towards Blaine's puppets. Blaine was laying on his bed with his knees blocking his view with a pillow on his knees. Perfect.

"'Now that you're here, we can move you into the loft, then go shopping, then get you a job, and then we can go see _Wicked_!'" Kurt puppet exclaimed. Blaine deepened his voice. "'Wait, what about what I want to do?'"

"'What do you mean?'"

"'Well, we always do what you want to do. Can't we do something I want to do?'"

"'Um…okay…I guess…'"

Blaine sighed. "'Kurt…I can't live like this anymore.'"

"'Live like what?'"

"'I feel like I'm pulling all the weight in this relationship. I mean…yeah, you've definitely helped me through stuff and you've been supportive…when you have nothing going on with you.'"

"'…Okay, what are you talking about?'"

"'Well, like when you first left for New York. I was going through something exciting- running for class president- and all you could talk about was your life. Yes, it's exciting, but, it seemed like I didn't matter. You promised I wasn't going to lose you, and I freaking did!'"

"'Only because you cheated on me!'"

"'That's another thing. You thought I cheated on you because I had a _sex addiction_? Really? Are you kidding me?! When, throughout our entire relationship have I ever express an addiction to sex? Probably as often as I talked about wanting to be a doctor.'"

Cooper's mouth dropped open. _'Where did_ that _come from?'_

"'Okay, you don't have a sex addiction. My bad.'"

"'Also, do you ever apologize or feel guilty about something that actually is your fault? Like text-cheating on me- you said you were sorry if I was upset, but you never actually apologized FOR texting that guy.'" Blaine sighed. "'I'm sorry. I would never say any of this to you in real life. I'm just venting.'" Blaine sighed again.

"'Okay. Then by all means, vent.'"

"'You never defended me. You didn't do anything to stop Finn bullying me, you called my brother the hottest man in America right in front- well, back- of me, and the worst thing? You didn't do anything about Sebastian throwing a rock salt slushy at me.'" Blaine's voice was shaking at this point. "'I wasn't…I wasn't expecting you to like…beat him up or do anything that would get you arrested. You could have gone to the police or blackmailed him. You seriously thought Regionals- which would have happened anyway regardless- was the best way to beat him? Really?! And you didn't even bat an eye when he blackmailed your best friend with a nude photo of your brother. What did you do while that bad Santa tied you up? Did you struggle, or did you pull a Kairi and just yelled "Let go of me. Let go!" while you just let him tie you up?'"

Cooper cringed_. 'Damn…'_

Blaine was quiet for a minute. He bowed Kurt puppet's head down for a few seconds, then raised it. "'Wow. Why haven't you ever told me this before?'"

"'I don't know. Maybe because the good things you do cancel out the bad. Because…you were the first boy who made me feel loved. You're so polite and caring…when it counts.'"

"'I just don't get it, though. Why even bother getting back together with me, let alone proposing to me if you think I'm a horrible partner? Is it because you're afraid no one else will love you? Blaine, you can have any guy in the world! Why choose me?'"

"'Because like I said, you were the first person who saw me for who I was. You are a good listener, and you do care about me unconditionally.'"

"'From what you just said about me, it doesn't sound like it. And honestly, Blaine…I don't think we'll ever recover from this. I'm not changing who I am and I can't ask you to do the same. So…I guess…we can't be together anymore.'"

"'I agree.'" Blaine said sadly. He put his puppets down and began crying. He let his legs fall flat.

Cooper sighed inwardly and quietly shut the door. He went to his room and lay on his bed. _'Hmm. Well, he's not going to tell Kurt any of this any time soon. What if he did, though? Would it ruin their relationship or make it stronger? I guess I should delete this. Or…I could…send it to Kurt. I don't want Blaine to live the rest of his life like this if he's never going to tell him. Well, like I said, it could either ruin their relationship or make them stronger.'_ Cooper went ahead and sent Kurt the video. _'I just hope I don't regret this.'_

XXX

Blaine cried for about twenty minutes while hugging the Kurt puppet he made. It felt good to get all that out of his system. He sighed and started to fall asleep.

BOOM!

Blaine screamed in surprise and jumped. Clutching his heart, he glanced towards the door.

"BLAINEY!" Cooper yelled happily.

"Cooper!" Blaine cried in surprise. He quickly hid the Kurt puppet behind his pillow. Cooper ran and lunged for Blaine and tackle-hugged him down on the bed. "Coo-oop! Get off!" Blaine tried pushing him off, but to no avail. Cooper blew a raspberry into the crook of Blaine's neck, which caused Blaine to squeal and groan. Cooper released Blaine, sat up, and started tickling him like crazy. Blaine shrieked with laughter. "COO-HOO-HOOP! STO-HA-HOP!"

Cooper tickled Blaine to his side, and grabbed the Kurt puppet and put it on his hand. He waited until Blaine calmed down and lowered the puppet to his eye level and raised his voice a few octaves. "Hello, Blainey-boo. I wuv you." He made the Kurt puppet kiss Blaine and made kissy noises.

"Coop, give that back!" Blaine grabbed the puppet and held it away from Cooper, glaring at him. "Mine!"

Cooper burst out laughing. "Oh my God, this takes me back to when you were…oh, four or five." Cooper laughed and leaned back a little too far and ended up falling off the bed. "AAH!"

"HA! Serves you right, you jackass." Blaine stuck out his tongue and got up from his bed to put the puppet away.

Cooper groaned slightly and rubbed his head. He stood up. "So, what's with the puppet?"

"I was lonely. Heh…well, it's better than cheating on Kurt, anyway." Blaine shrugged.

"Hmm. Good point." Cooper replied, nodding. "Did you make a me puppet?"

"Not yet." Blaine replied. "So, uh, what brings you to town? Blow another audition?"

Cooper scoffed dramatically. "Blaine! I am absolutely appalled by that accusation! I happen to be a great actor! Everyone loves me!"

Blaine was about to interject, but then he sighed and shook his head. "Well…good to see you again, anyway."

"Aw, it's good to see you, too, Blainey." Cooper ruffled his hair.

XXX

Later, Blaine walked out of his room when he heard Cooper's phone jingle. "Hey, Coop! Your phone's ringing!" Cooper didn't answer, so Blaine went to investigate himself. He was surprised to see Kurt's number. Kurt had sent him a text message saying 'Why did you send me that video?' Blaine was puzzled. Why would Cooper send a video to Kurt? Curious, Blaine opened up Cooper's phone and played the video. Within the first few seconds, Blaine realized what it was and he froze. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt blood drain from his face, and he felt his stomach drop.

Cooper walked into his room and saw Blaine looking at his phone in sheer horror. "Blaine…"

Blaine's head snapped up. He slowly turned to Cooper looking beyond livid. He held up the phone and breathed heavily. "How…could…you?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to." Cooper replied calmly. "If I hadn't, then he wouldn't have known."

"I'm your brother. You're supposed to be on my side." Blaine said, his voice shaking.

"I am! That's why I sent that video to him!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Destroying my relationship after we _just_ fixed it is having my back?!" Blaine yelled. He threw the phone against the wall.

Cooper scoffed. "Buddy, if you spent ten minutes venting on what a horrible partner Kurt is through _puppets_ and crying for five minutes afterwards, the relationship is _far_ from fixed."

"My fiancé is not a horrible partner!" Blaine yelled in Cooper's face. "He actually cares about me, supports me, knows me better than anyone else-"

"Is that why you said all those things about him that he apparently doesn't know?" Cooper raised an eyebrow.

That did it. Blaine punched him in the face so hard, he falls to the ground. Breathing heavily, Blaine shook out his hand. "You need to leave, Cooper. You are dead to me. You hear me? You are no longer my brother!" He stormed out of the room into his room and slammed the door.

Cooper sighed and stood up. "Great. The one time I actually have his back and I do something for him, he hates me even more."


End file.
